


Can You Love Me For Love Me?

by nadav63



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, F/M, Not canon but in the Dragon Age Universe, Slow Burn, Transgender Inquisitor, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadav63/pseuds/nadav63
Summary: This chapter is extremely short but it sets the tone for the story.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 4





	1. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short but it sets the tone for the story.

"You get the fuck out of here, you freak!" 

Arkyn crammed as many clothes as he could fit in his knapsack. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He was hurt and angry and he just wanted his father to stop yelling. 

"I can't believe my daughter wants to be my son! How sick and fucking twisted!" 

He heaved the bag onto his shoulder, stormed out the front door, and swore to never look back, to never come back. 

His father was still yelling, though it sounded farther away, the words still stung as if spewed in his face like venom. 

"Don't you dare come back here, you wicked child!" 

His only home, gone; housing a man who cared so little for his child that he would disown him at thirteen. Arkyn stopped, unsure of how long he had actually been walking. He tried to ground himself. His mother had taught him to show no weakness to the world. 

_ "It is a brutal land and spares no amount of cruelty," _ she always said.

  
He gripped the dragon tooth necklace she had bought him when he was eight and raised his head as the birds flew over him and into the valley. He closed his eyes, whispering a gentle prayer to his mother.  _ 'I'm going to be someone, Mama. Watch over me, please. I love you.'  _   



	2. A Request For A Dignitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Blackwall receives an invitation for him and a Plus One to have dinner with the Montilyets.

**Five years later**

The wind whipped at the sails as the Majestic Inquisition cut through the calm waters. They were about three miles from port and Arkyn could barely contain himself. The young sailor maneuvered his way up the netting attached to the center mast, taking in the beautiful sight that was the city of Seleny. The magnificent stone sculptures and bustling port, so lively with people from all origins, never failed to steal his breath away. It was so different from his father's farm. 

As a young boy, he had spent most of his time caring for the rams and druffalo, harvesting crops, and occasionally picking the loveliest flowers he could find to give to his mother. His heart ached as he imagined the warm smile she always had for him. She often told him that he could never do badly in her eyes, that she would always love him and be there for him. 

Arkyn's eyes shut for a moment as he tried to halt the tears that were threatening to fall. "You would have loved the city, Mama," 

His eyes opened after the whisper, the feelings of sadness and heartache replaced by love and warmth. He kept his promise to her. He became someone and found people who cared about him and accepted him for who he really was. Captain Blackwall--now a father figure as well as a mentor and confidante--took him under his wing; housing him, clothing him, eventually putting him to work once he was trained well enough. 

A shout from below pulled the young sailor from his reminiscing. He climbed down the netting carefully. He needed to focus on the task at hand. The ship carried many goods that needed to be unloaded and the faster he completed his share, the faster he could collect his pay and find the nearest pub. 

Arkyn headed to the stern, picking up the anchor and chucking it over the side. He moved to the side of the ship and helped some of the other crewmen tie the ship's ropes to the moorings on the dock. Once everything was secure, he walked down the stairs to the storage area and started hauling as many crates as he could carry onto the dock. 

"Arkyn, boy, come here!" 

Arkyn's head whipped around at his name being called, searching the crowd for the source. He saw Captain Blackwall waving him over as he spoke to Lord Montilyet. He hurried over and bowed to the Lord before turning to the Captain. 

"Yes, Captain? Did you need something?" 

Captain Blackwall clapped him on the back, gripping his shoulder with his large hand. 

"Lord Montilyet is requesting me and my right hand for dinner. I am giving you some extra gold. I want you to go buy some nice wears for tonight. Get cleaned up as well. Meet me in my quarters when you are done. Got all that, my boy?" 

Arkyn nodded, perplexed by such a request, but took the gold nonetheless and made his off the dock until it turned into a cobbled road. After about fifteen minutes, he reached a stretch of road that appeared to be nothing but shops. 

"A Pint & A Half, The Sweet Maiden's Baubles, The Dragon's Respite, Pockets of the Formal,"

He paused at the last one and took a closer look at the store. He spotted three different displays of fancy dress wear. He entered the shop and glanced around the boutique, spotting what appeared to be the owner tending to some paperwork behind the front counter. 

Arkyn made his way over quickly and put a handful of gold in front of the clerk. "I need one of your best suits, please. I'm meeting with a noble for dinner." The clerk stared at him over the brim of his glasses, eyeing his physique and slightly disheveled appearance. The young sailor watched carefully as the man withdrew to a room toward the back of the store. He patiently waited to see if the clerk would come back with something even remotely nice that would fit his body type. A few moments later, the tailor returned with a black silk jacket covered in golden sashes and buttons, a white dress shirt, a pair of tan trousers, and a set of charcoal boots. 

“Would you like to try it on?” The clerk looked expectantly at the young man. 

Arkyn looked over the clothes for a moment and shook his head. “Yes, please.” 

The man motioned to a room next to the one he had come out of with the clothes. “It serves as a storage closet but you will have enough room to try these on.”

Arkyn simply nodded his head again and moved toward the room. Once inside, he placed the clothes on an old, worn workbench, and the boots next to the arm of the jacket. He slowly pulled off his ragged, wool shirt, then his blue trousers. He did his best to put on the dress trousers without dragging them on the dusty floor. The pants fit snugly around his waist and stopped just past his ankles. 

_‘Perfect.’_ The young sailor thought to himself. 

Next, was the dress shirt and jacket. He donned the shirt first; the elegant, silk fabric felt cool in contrast to his heated skin. It laid flat against his chest and stomach, settling at the top of his trousers. The sleeves stopped just past his wrist. He tucked the hem of the shirt into his pants and moved his arms in various directions to test if the shirt would stay put. Once he was satisfied, Arkyn pulled the dress coat on and buttoned it up. It fit him well, not too tight nor too loose. He smiled at himself. He preferred these clothes to the scraggy wool he had to wear on the ship. 

Arkyn hopped on one foot as he attempted to tackle the dress boots. They had a few golden latches on them. He had seen similar latches on the boots of dignitaries that Captain Blackwell had done business with. He had managed to slip his foot into the boot without falling over. 

“Now for the latches.” 

Arkyn tried his best to fasten the latches on the boots but he could not get them to stay. He huffed and pulled the second boot on. He tucked his trousers into the boots and looked at himself as best he could without a mirror. The clothes felt good to him. He felt like a young noble. He chuckled to himself and began removing the dress wear. After he had rid himself of the embellished clothing, he begrudgingly pulled on his tattered clothes and scooped the dress wear to take to the shopkeeper. 

Arkyn paid the man a bit of gold and left the shop. He traveled to the closest inn to wash up and get dressed. He stripped and wiped himself down thoroughly, rubbing cologne on his neck and under his arms when he was finished. He started with his small clothes and breast band, then his formal wear. The young sailor combed through his jet black hair with his fingers; afterward smoothing out the suit as best he could. Content with his appearance, he grabbed his gold pouch and started toward the dock. He inhaled deeply to calm the nervousness forming in his gut. In the two years he had been working for the Montilyets, this was the first time they had requested him for dinner. He had very little training in nobility and etiquette.

Arkyn maneuvered his way through the throngs of people as the wooden dock came into view. He stomped up the ligneous walkway and boarded the ship. He didn't see anyone else on the ship en route to the Captain's quarters. He rapped his knuckles upon the oak door, receiving a gruff, "Come in". He entered and closed the door behind him. Captain Blackwall was finishing up the paperwork from their previous deliveries and preparing the new paperwork for the start of the week.

"How do you feel, my son?" The Captain asked, his eyes never moving from the shipping papers.

"I am very nervous, Captain. I have never been invited to dinner at a noble's home before," Arkyn seated himself in a chair near the Chieftain's desk. "I don't want to mess anything up."

The Captain gave a hearty chuckle at his pupil's discomfort. "You look handsome, my boy, and the Montilyets are kind folk. They know you weren't raised like they were. They understand," He stood from his chair, laying his quill in its holder and covering his inklet with its top. "With that being said, are we ready to ride to their estate?" Blackwall searched Arkyn's face carefully as he moved around his desk, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. Arkyn took one last set of deep breaths and nodded, following the older man up the stairs and onto the wooden dock where two horses were tied up to a post. Captain Blackwall untied the chestnut brown mare with a golden mane and tail and hoisted himself up, settling onto the horse as he waited for his counterpart to join him. Arkyn imitated his mentor, gripping the reins as he made himself comfortable. They pulled the horses away from the dock and journeyed in the direction of the Montilyet estate. 


	3. At Once, He Was Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the Montilyets, and a special meeting between our favorite Ambassador and Arkyn.

It took them about thirty minutes to arrive at the residence. The two men were greeted by the site of a large, black metal gate attached to a decorated concrete fence that surrounded the entire estate. Their horses brought them up to the front gate and the guard allowed them entry. The grounds were massive with a vast array of bushes, trees, and exotic plants. Adjacent to the entryway stood a broad, stone fountain, encompassed by four small, rectangular gardens full of blues, purples, and bright yellows. To the left of the fountain was a magnificent courtyard with a beautiful, cherry wood gazebo tucked between two giant oak trees. There was a set of white benches and chairs located inside. On the opposite side of the yard rested five long rows of vines, producing rich and juicy green, purple, and red grapes while the very back housed a grand set of wooden stables and five horses composed of a mix of blacks, whites, greys, and browns. The house itself stood tall with one wide set of white stone stairs that lead into an imperial porch, fitted with tasteful outside chairs and couches. Its shape was rectangular and its color was stark white. It had plenty of windows and two fairly large wooden doors. 

Arkyn was dragged from his thoughts when a set of fingers snapped in front of his face. He glanced over at his mentor and gave a forced smile. Captain Blackwall eyed him before dismounting from his horse and handing it over to a stable hand. Arkyn did the same, marching nervously behind the Captain. He had gotten so enraptured by the beauty of the grounds that he had forgotten why they were there and after that tiny bit of respite, his nerves were hitting back full force.    
  
The door opened for them, the servant holding it bowing out of respect for the two gentlemen. The inside of the house was... slightly empty. There were few pieces of furniture to sit on with the only other features being a roaring fireplace and a chandelier only holding seven lit candles hanging from the ceiling. The stairway was similar to the one outside, the only contrast being that this one was carpeted with a blue fabric. There was one wooden door on roughly every wall and about six wooden pillars stretching from floor to ceiling.    
  
"Lord Montilyet will meet you in his study. Do you know the way, Ser Blackwall?"  The Captain nodded, long strides taking him up the stairs and down a hallway to his right with Arkyn in tow. They passed three doors on each side before stopping at a large oak door with a heavy door knocker. The Captain grasped it with his large hand and slammed it against the door. Shuffling could be heard behind the oak door and after a few minutes, Lord Montilyet was peering at the two men. "I'm so glad you two could make it! Welcome! Come in!" Lord Montilyet moved to the right as he motioned for both men to join him in the large room. Arkyn stepped in after Ser Blackwall and took in the room. A desk stood at the center with bookshelves covering the walls on either side. Two chairs were paired up in front of the desk and the Antivan man waved for them to sit as he hurried over to a small table behind his desk. He selected one of the chilled liquors and filled three drinking glasses about halfway. He placed them in front of two other men, taking the spot across from them while sipping his own. 

"The servants are finishing up dinner. I was hoping that we could discuss some shipments, Ser Blackwall." Lord Montilyet reached into a drawer to his right and pulled out a set of papers. He slid them in front of the Captain as he went about explaining the details. The invoice said they were heading out soon to Redcliffe to deliver some spices and pieces of cloth. That was about a month's trip. At least he had the next two days off. He would make good use of them. 

Arkyn placed the empty glass on the mahogany desk and rose. He began perusing the selection of books on the bookshelf to his left. Many of the books he had read in his time upon the sea. They kept him company, distracting him from loneliness. His favorite by far was Hard in Hightown. Arkyn had collected every chapter; stored under his bed for safekeeping and late-night reading on nights when something was plaguing his mind. The sailor was shaken from his reminiscing when a firm rapping of knuckles sounded on the office door.    
  
"Lord Montilyet and guests, dinner will be served in five minutes. Please make your way to the dining area." The servant bowed and headed back the way she came. 

"Looks like we will have to take a break, Ser Blackwall. We will resume after dinner. Come, let us eat." The Lord stood from his chair and made his way to the hallway, Arkyn and Blackwall close behind him.  The three men descended the stairs and stepped into a massive dining hall. A long, timber table took up most of the space and was almost completely covered in various meats, vegetables, and bread.  An older woman, dressed in a long flowing dress, with streams of black hair cascading over her shoulder was seated at the end of the table. She rose elegantly from her seat, taking measured steps toward the Captain and his pupil. 

"Ah, Ser Blackwall, it is good to see you again. How have you been?" She spoke as she wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

"Lady Montilyet, you look beautiful as ever. I have been well. How are you? The children?" 

She released him as she rolled her eyes. "Yvette still has it in her mind that she is meant to be a lady of the arts and Laurien refuses to go to any social gatherings. He wants to experience life as a commoner. Josephine is back for a few weeks. Perhaps she can straighten them out." 

The Captain laughs. "If anyone can do it, it will be Josephine. She was always a good girl." 

The noblewoman smiled as she turned her attention to the younger of the two. "So, who is this dashingly handsome young man you have brought with you tonight, Ser Blackwall?" 

Arkyn smiled at her before lowering himself into a bow.  "This is Arkyn Blackwall. He is my adopted son and my right hand. I took him in a few years ago and he has stuck with me ever since." Captain Blackwall clapped Arkyn on the shoulder as he straightened himself. 

Lady Montilyet hummed approvingly as she eyed the young man. "I hope we will get to see more of you, Arkyn." 

As elegantly as before, she returned to the seat next to where her husband was sitting. Arkyn smiled as he, too, headed for his seat next to Ser Blackwall. As he looked over the table, he noticed a new group had arrived. He could only assume that these were the children of the house. There were three boys and one girl. The sailor guessed that the boys were around fourteen or fifteen and the girl was probably sixteen. All four of them, though, shared a striking resemblance to the Lord of the house. With their high cheekbones, olive skin, and dark hair. Arkyn's lips worked up into a smile as he took his seat. He loved seeing families together. It was something he was robbed of but that didn't mean he wanted others to be broken apart. 

"Ah! Arkyn! I haven't introduced my children to you, how rude of me!" The Lord stood and stretched slightly over the table. He pointed vaguely at the three boys then the girl. "These are my sons, Laurien, Sebastian, and Antonie. This is my youngest daughter, Yvette. I don't know where my eldest daughter is." He shrugged as he looked at his wife. She waved her hand dismissively while her other hand brought a golden chalice to her lips. "I'll bet she's trying to impress Ser Blackwall's son. He is rather handsome." 

Arkyn could feel his face turn all shades of scarlet. The Captain let out a quiet chuckle as Lady Montilyet scolded her daughter. "Yvette! Don't say such things, you'll embarrass poor Arkyn." 

Yvette gestured across the table as she opened her mouth to argue back. "What! It's true, mother! He is!" 

Arkyn averted his eyes in the hopes that the redness would fade more quickly. He knew he was handsome but to have nobility acknowledge it flattered him immensely and made him blush. His eyes flicked to the doorway as an absolutely stunning young woman appeared. Arkyn had never seen anything so lovely in all of his life. He couldn't think of a single thing. Not even the way the sky broke into oranges and pinks and reds when the sun was slowly dipping into the sea could top her beauty. She resembled the Lady of the house, inheriting the dark flowing hair and tan skin. Arkyn knew his blush was back full force when their eyes met and the young woman smiled at him. Plump red lips, perfectly white teeth, a gorgeous navy ball gown hugging an hourglass figure. He tried to look away but he couldn't. His eyes followed her as she took her seat beside her mother. Captain Blackwall nudged Arkyn's leg with his foot and he finally averted his eyes. He sat quietly and turned his attention to Lord Montilyet as he raised his glass for a toast. "Welcome home, Josephine. We have missed you terribly, and thank you to Ser Blackwall and his son, Arkyn, for ensuring that our ships run smoothly. May we all live happily and prosper." Everyone at the table lifted their glasses in agreement before taking a long sip.    
  
Dinner went by smoothly in Arkyn's opinion. The food was some of the best he had ever eaten and the wine complimented the food perfectly. He stayed rather quiet while the family and his Captain talked amongst themselves but he didn't miss the quick glances Josephine gave him. They occasionally locked eyes but he had caught a few glances when she thought he wasn't looking. 

Once the servants began clearing away the empty plates, he politely excused himself to roam about the grounds. He exited through the side door near the kitchen and strolled leisurely toward the garden with the fountain in the middle. Arkyn leaned down to smell the embruim when a woman stepped into his peripheral vision.  "My mother loves flowers. They are her most favorite thing in the world. She has this tremendous garden on the side of the house that has different herbs and flowers growing in it." She stepped closer to him, her face now illuminated by the moonlight. It was Lord Montilyet’s daughter, Josephine, and Arkyn could feel his heart beat a little faster. He was still nervous but it was nowhere near as bad as he was at dinner, even with her standing so close to him that he could smell her perfume. She smelled of jasmine and lavender and the intoxicating mixture made Arkyn's head spin. He breathed it in deeply and prayed to the Maker that he'd never forget it. 

He snapped the stem of a tiny blue flower and straightened himself. He turned toward her slightly and lifted the flower, pausing halfway through the movement. "May I?" Arkyn spoke gently, doing his best to convey to Josephine that he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her. She nodded and he carefully placed the flower in her hair. "You look lovely in the moonlight, Lady Montilyet." 

She chuckled and waved her hand dismissively at him. "Please, Lady Montilyet is my mother, just call me Josephine." 

Arkyn smiled tenderly as he peered down at her. He was at least three inches taller than her but neither one seemed to mind. "Then you are welcome to call me Arkyn." He gestured to the stone walkway that extended from the fountain to the gazebo then cut to the left toward the vineyard and horse stables. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Josephine?" 

She smiled softly, acquiescing to his request. They walked, side by side, along the stone path toward the gazebo. 

"Your mother said you were home from schooling. What subject are you studying?" 

She hugged her shaw and arms tight to her body as she walked. "I am studying diplomacy. I am almost finished and an ambassador in Val Royeaux has agreed to mentor me once I complete my studies." 

Arkyn could hear the slight shiver in her voice. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and wrapped it across Josephine's shoulders. "Will you become an Am ambassador for Antiva? Or will you stay as the successor to the Val Royeaux ambassador?" 

She thought her answer over carefully before she spoke. "I would actually like to come back here. I do not like being so far from my family." 

Arkyn nodded as Josephine perched herself on one of the white benches in the gazebo. She crossed her legs as she stared out over the estate grounds. "I've missed this.”  He could feel the sadness in her words. Every day without his mother was excruciating. He was surprised he had the strength to face every day. 

"I miss my family dearly. Are you close with your family, Arkyn?" 

He shook his head softly as he reclined against the railing of the gazebo. "No. I used to be. We were a happy family until my mother died of a fever. My father was never the same after that. Her death pushed all the good from his heart and hardened it like obsidian. There was no room left for me anymore," Arkyn sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "So I packed my things and left at thirteen. I worked whatever jobs I could find to buy food until I met Captain Blackwall. He took me under his wing, clothed me, sheltered me, fed me, then put me to work on his ship. He has become something of a father figure to me. I owe him my life." 

Silence spread betwixt the two as Arkyn's story ended. He had never shared so much of his life with anyone aside from Captain Blackwall. He felt something with Josephine that he had never experienced with another soul and that scared him. Being what he was could get him jailed, or worse, killed. He allowed his eyes to close as he rubbed them with the palms of his hands. He breathed out deeply through his nose when he felt a soft set of hands grip his own. He opened his eyes to see Josephine standing in front of him with an apprehensive look. 

"I apologize, Arkyn. I did not mean to pry or open old wounds. I just wanted to get to know you better. You intrigue me." 

The sailor’s face flushed at the statement. "Why would I intrigue you? Surely you have other, more suitable candidates waiting for you in Val Royeaux. Or even here in Antiva." 

Josephine smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but return it. "You are so humble. Everyone is superficial and prideful in Val Royeaux. Attacking one another to get ahead in The Game." 

Arkyn's face scrunched up into one of confusion, causing Josephine to laugh. She shook her head and peered into his curealean eyes. His eyes flicked between her red lips and her chocolate eyes. She was so close and everything in his body was telling him to eliminate the distance between them. He leaned down slowly, giving her plenty of time to reject his advances. She tilted her head up, ready to meet his lips when the door of the kitchen burst open, and her father appeared at the threshold. The two jumped away from each other as her father yelled in their direction. 

"Josephine, we must bid our guests farewell! It is time for Ser Blackwall and Ser Arkyn to leave for the night!" 

Josephine took a few seconds to collect herself before responding to her father. "We will be right in, Father." The door closed and once again, they were alone. Josephine looked back at Arkyn, his face was slightly flushed and he was wiping his hands on his suit pants. "Perhaps we should head back. You need to rest." 

Arkyn nodded his affirmation and followed her into the large home. They cut through the kitchen to the main hall where Ser Blackwall and Lord Montilyet were waiting for them. Arkyn bowed to both the Lord and his daughter. Captain Blackwall said his own set of farewells and they were escorted outside where a stable hand had their horses ready for them. Once each man was seated comfortably, they began their journey back toward the city.   
  
It was about halfway into the ride that the Captain broke the long silence. "Do you like Josephine, Arkyn?" 

Arkyn thought it over in his head. He did, didn't he? "Yes. I do." 

The Captain grunted. "Be careful, my son. Folk are not accepting of your kind. I don't want you to get hurt." 

Arkyn nodded his head, knowing the Captain couldn't see it in the dark of night. He knew that his mentor was right. Josephine was going to marry a wealthy noble and have children. Once she found out who---or what---Arkyn was, she'd reject him just as his father did. Arkyn sighed heavily. True happiness did not come easy for people like him. The only time he felt at peace was on the sea with the wind blowing through his hair and the sun shining on his face. If only he could marry the ocean. 


	4. A Sailor In Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit for this story too. Sorry, y'all. I have had some very personal things going on with my family and I.

Arkyn woke to a throbbing headache and the taste of blood in his mouth. He was in the room that he rented but no recollection of the events from last night. He sat up and rubbed his temples. He had always been an emotional drinker. Drinking as much as his heart hurt. Never did make him feel better, just more empty every time he woke up. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed and stood up carefully. His head was spinning and the light hurt his eyes. He squinted as he made his way over to the water basin near his bed. He splashed the cold water on his face, hoping it would help him wake up.

The sailor peered down at his clothes. He had fallen asleep in his suit from the night before. He probably smelled. Arkyn began to strip down as he wet a rag and lathered it with a bar of soap. He scrubbed the dry sweat and dirt from his body. He tried not to focus on the task too much. His dysphoria always reared its ugly head any time he had to do such intimate things. He turned his eyes upward and washed as quickly as he could. He nearly cried with relief once he wiped all the soapy residue off. Arkyn changed into his long pair of black trousers, a slightly baggy navy button shirt and his faithful breast band, and a pair of short black boots. He wet his hair and combed it. When he was satisfied with his work, he locked his door and headed toward the market.

It was midday and people were bustling about the stalls. Arkyn had to sidestep as two young children bolted past him. He smiled to himself. He remembered the days of being so carefree. He searched for a fruit stand, hoping to get his hands on some fresh apples. He spotted one at the end of the road and made his way toward it. There wasn't much of a line, just a mother and her two sons. Arkyn watched as the mother handed each boy a round peach. She placed the other fruits in a basket she carried on her arm. Arkyn's father used to bring him to the city when he was a boy. He would always buy one piece of candy if he behaved himself. He missed those days.

The woman thanked the merchant and moved away from the stand, her two young boys in tow, juice dripping from their mouths. Arkyn smiled at the woman as she departed and made his way up to the vendor. He greeted the older man and requested some apples. The merchant pulled out some Granny Smith apples and a few Gala apples. The sailor paid for one of each and went on about exploring Antiva. The path he was walking down led to a divide, one road leading up to a hill that overlooked the harbor, and the other followed alongside the harbor, in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the port.

Arkyn maneuvered his way through the port, sidestepping past dockhands unloading goods and townsfolk lining up at various stands. He deposited his finished apple core in a garbage bin and decided to explore the shops he had rushed past the day prior. He spotted a pub called The Black Serpent Tavern and made his way toward it. As he moved past a dimly lit alleyway, a set of large hands reached out and snatched him into the darkened space. Arkyn’s skinny body was shoved against a brick wall, a sharp object digging into his side. There were three men surrounding him.

“I want all ye valuables. Now. Or you’ll pay with your life.” The man jamming the knife into his side uttered. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

Arkyn handed over his gold pouch and placed his hands back down at his sides. The man leaned forward, cocking his head to the side and slipping the knife under the neckline of the young sailor’s shirt. “What’s that around ye neck?”

Arkyn snarled as he smacked away the thief’s hand. They could have his gold but he wouldn’t give up his necklace. “You got what you were after, now leave me alone.”

Before Arkyn could move off the wall, pain shot through his abdomen. He doubled over, clenching his stomach when a second punch connected with his face. The overwhelming pain knocked him to his knees. A massive foot appeared in his peripheral vision and collided with his left shoulder, knocking him onto his side. The young sailor attempted to roll onto his stomach when the same foot struck his ribs. Arkyn cried out, sure that the force of the kick had broken at least one or two of his ribs.

Tears and blood began to stream down his face. “Please… please st--”

“What do you think you are doing!?”

Arkyn heard a voice coming from the entrance of the alleyway. He could barely keep his eyes open, the exhaustion engulfing his body quickly. There was scattered shuffling then a face materialized. His vision was blurry from the tears but the face had a striking resemblance to that of Josephine.

“Arkyn, are you okay!?” The voice sounded far away and as hard as Arkyn tried, he couldn't get his mouth to move. He tried and tried and tried but it was hopeless and before long, the young sailor gave up and allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.


End file.
